regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bregor
Summary Bregor is a 158 year old Elven Ranger who has been a constant asset to the party (although... most of the time he's just dropping his bow and very helpful on a number of occasions. Played by Ryan Moore and, not the type to lead, Bregor has mostly been useful as backup and using his elf senses to help the party on a whole. Bregor has short blonde hair, pale green eyes, is 6 feet tall, and weighs 140 lbs. ''Other Notable Traits'' *In the presence of giants, Bregor enters a furious rage and cannot stop himself from direct confrontation. Key Events Origin Not much is known about Bregor's past. He came from a small elven village called Gwyned. Some known inhabitants include Joseph the Shaman, Tupac and Grandma Clarice, who were all enslaved by giants that pillaged his town and killed some of his family, as well as that this town is very close, geographically, to Abigaël's and that Abigaël's town suffered the same fate. The both of them must have crossed the ocean to the mainland at some point. During the Campaign *Bregor's adventures involving Beargor. *His various fanfictions based on he and Abigaël. *His numerous epic exploits, almost as epic as Vincent's. Heavy Spoilers Death In Episode 33, during the encounter to recover Harbinger from the bottom of Black Mist Lake, Bregor was scalded and killed by the Mist Dragon with blistering water vapor. The party and the fan base took his passing very emotionally Show/Hide Spoiler Trivia *Highly known for unintentionally dropping his bow mid-combat. *He cannot swim. *Traded a Cloak made from Hell Hound for a cloak made from his Pet Bear he only had for about 24hrs . *Absolutely Fearless when it comes to situations that involve him potentially dying (Portal Incident). *Known for rolling 1's at nearly every opportunity. Notable Equipment Chronology *Cloak of Beargor - crafted in Episode 06 from the hide of his ill-fated companion. Tanning services were provided in exchange for a much more valuable hellhound cloak. *Longbow of Theseus +2 - awarded in Episode 08 by the mayor of Valesburg for slaying the hydra at Black Water Swamp. **Accidentally destroyed in Episode 17 during an unrivaled run of bad luck and consecutive 1s. *Sir Brightblade's Full Plate - acquired in Episode 09 and refitted by Vincent's smith in Valesburg. It bears the fearsome Beargor insignia. *Sold in Valesburg due to its cumbersome weight in Episode 24. *Sir Brightblade's Longsword +2 - acquired Episode 10 from Vincent in the heat of battle against a horde of goblins. **It was returned to Vincent in Episode 17. *Blood-Drinker Longsword +0/+3 - traded with Vincent in Episode 17 for Sir Brightblade's Longsword due to Vincent deciding that the Blood-Drinker was too weakened by acid. **Traded to Riker in Episode 21. *Quiver of Flame Arrows +1 - received in Episode 20 for defending Justar's Bay against invading giants and ogres. *Longbow +1 - acquired in Episode 21 from Riker in exchange for the damaged Blood-Drinker Longsword. Notable Feats and Kills *'First Blood' - Bregor killed the very first monster out of any character in Episode 01; a perfect headshot through the eye on the first shot against the first creature they ever encountered; an unlucky Goblin. *'Multi Kill' - Episode 04, Bregor shoots a single arrow and kills a horse and two riders. *'Shit Horse' - Episode 15, Bregor shot the Leucrotta through the chest. *'Dragon Slayer' - with his mastery of fighting without sight, Bregor brought the Black Dragon to the other side. The great lizard was killed by Bregor before a hooded figure (now known to be Oris) and Dalamar swooped in to remove its eyes. *'The Elven Cannonball' - Fell out of a portal created by Azril and fell to his demise, killing Abigaël in the process. *'''Dragon Slayer 2 : Electric Boogaloo - '''After being scooped up by another Black Dragon having killed its young, he stabbed it in the leg with an off-hand dagger, depleting its remaining 2 HP, falling into a swamp, but this time surviving. Kill Count Bregor has, at the end of Episode 33, killed 75 creatures and/or people.http://dorf-midget.deviantart.com/art/RollPlay-Statistics-Weeks-1-33-409943811 Notable Bregor/Ryan Quotes Almost Every Week *"I give a look which says..." Episode 3 *"He didn't pinch my butt." *"I think an old man fondled my chest." Episode 4 *"I do not memorise the woods, I just think about how cold I am." *"I calm and soothe the deer and then deliver a killing blow." Episode 5 *Vincent: "I guess we'll all just start running then if things get really bad ..." Bregor: (talking about the Hill Giant) "Except I'm probably just going to keep attacking him until I'm dead." Episode 7 *"We encountered undead priests, booby traps and The Beatles..." Episode 9 *"You don't even give a ''shit ''about Mr. Mogwoggles." *(After Mr. Mogwoggles' death) Bregor: "Did you bury him?" Abigaël: "Yeah, I made him a little tomb." Bregor: "Could've made some… some nice gloves or… socks. At least one glove." Episode 14 *"What's up, these are my boys and I'm Bregor." *"What about that girl with the tasteful booty-shorts? Is she still uh... That was a good night." *"Now he (Hector) is naked, my elf eyes see everything...I'm not impressed" Episode 15 *"I'm Bregor and these are my boys." *"I will ''COW''er away from him." (regarding the Minotaur) Episode 16 *"Yes my grandmother, her name escapes me at the moment." Week 17 *"Do ogres have boat technology ?" *"I don't deserve a shoutout tonight, you can unfollow my twitter @MLGRyan... you can unfollow me there" Episode 20 *Vincent: "Bregor, why is it we drop our bow?" Bregor: "So we can pick our... pick our bow back up." Episode 24 *"QUICK DRAW PENISES" (accompanied by Geoff and Gen) Episode 26 *"We freed them from their captors but I don't know if they have a boat. I think we sold it for some paltry sum of money." Week 27 * Ryan "Outside of game Neal, did you name a city after a rapper of the Wu-Tang Clan?" * "Is there a way to track the dragon through the air? Like it's vapor trail or something?" Episode 30 *"I am Bregor of the aforementioned boys and I think quite highly of Mr. Longborn, and almost as highly of the dwarf." Loth'Logar: "And the human woman?" Bregor: "She is also good." Episode 32 *In response to Abigaël asking about his dream: "I was having sex...then I went one level deeper. Then I was having sex with two chicks at the same time." * "You know what else won't feed your family? A dead father." Links *Character Sheet Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Elf Characters Category:Rollplay Legacy Characters Category:Deceased Characters